mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Seer: Descend
is a detailed walkaround Flash. Information of Note The only playable character is Rose Lalonde. Before handing controls over to the MSPA Reader, an animation plays with dramatic music while Rose descends to the scene of Mom and Dad's murder at the hands of Jack Noir. Her arrival is tinged with the fabled grimdark energies set upon her by The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors from The Furthest Ring. Rose then proceeds to explore the castle in search of Jack Noir, running across many dead Dersites and Prospitians with no reaction. Many of the items she finds belong to the now dead Guardians, but her reaction is also impassive to these discoveries. She also finds many bookshelves containing vague prophecies about things that may or may not have/will occurred/occur. Her search leads her to the hiding place of several survivors, most of whom are too frightened or awed to speak. After discovering the departing flicker of Bec Noir's silhouette, Rose comes to a corridor. She passes through five closed red curtains, followed by two close together curtains; first blue, then red, before reaching a Transportalizer on top of a copy of the Beat Mesa, representing the first four acts, the bifurcated fifth act, and probably the Scratch. The next corridor contains five open green curtains, followed by a closed green curtain, followed by a set of Jack's footprints, which cut off at the edge of a model of Skaia with an untouched golden frog idol on top of it, representing who knows what. She finds John near the frog idol. This is their first meeting in person (unless you count when John rifled through Rose's belongings while she was asleep). Beyond this is a gold room with a statue of the White King and White Queen. Rose can only speak in a strange Eldritch language, which John finds mildly amusing. Rose, in turn, finds John's mild amusement mildly frustrating, and buries her face in Mom's pillow to display this. Through their conversation, it is evident that many of Rose's behaviorisms are still intact. Her descent into grimdark is still quite troubling, though, especially if it means she is unintelligible. However, John is able to deduce that their parents have run astray of Jack Noir, and so Rose leads him to the scene of their murder. She takes him through the castle where the survivors have been slain, much to John's dismay. Just before reaching the top of the castle where the bodies of Mom and Dad reside (and the end of the Flash), John awkwardly brings up Karkat's declaration of John and Rose's eventual marriage. Rose's response is unfathomable, but she does not appear to shirk away from the suggestion. (Earlier when Rose leads John through the castle, an allusion is made to John and Rose being a cute couple. Maybe.) Trivia *Three trophies (Dad's hat, Mom's scarf, Bro's shades) can be found in treasure chests, as well as a flaming meteor chunk and the banner of the Villein. *A beheaded frog statue and the slaughtered corpse of a giant White Knight are seen. *During the intro animation the Green Sun can be seen during a rapid flash of pictures. Shortly afterwards the same picture appears but tinted in Rose's . *4 Banners can be investigated. The series is called "They Wait" and the banners bear the symbols of the 4 Kids. The four banners bear descriptions as the natives of Skaia see the Kids: **John: " ." **Jade: " ." **Rose: " ." **Dave: " ." *** Later, when Rose is leading John back through the castle, the banners have been cut through by Jack, with the exception of Jade's, since Jack cannot attack her. Also, Dave's has been slashed diagonally in half, like his record symbol. * Some of the bookshelves read: ** "You find an ancient, unlabeled tome, and read an excerpt. 'Though we adore him, we shall never enjoy His beauteous Croak. We spill our blood on acres of black and white so they may cross the yellow yard. At last in Skaia's reflection through the broken glass He may find the pond in which He's meant to squat.'" ** "Journey to the Centre of the Battlefield. Looks to be a fairy tale for youngsters. The hero is a dashing young man in a blue hood. He heals the planet from within, but can do nothing to stop its annihilation from above, nor its soon to follow eradication from reality. It must be sad growing up in a culture whose mythology is centred almost completely around futility." ** "Maimed Clown. Undead Cat. Imaled Crow. Omnipotent Dog. These four shall be held in reverence for the eternity they serve to cut short." *There is no response to the Trickster Mode command this time. Not even a dismissive remark. The only way to reach it by using the "Forward" flash menu command, and no one is inside. Glitches * If the help screen button is pressed at the end when the "Start Over" option pops up, the text box that pops up will have no text and it will become impossible to choose "Start Over" or to click the triangle button in the corner. * When the help screen button is pressed twice in a row John's profile will appear. This glitch has been in all playable flashes so far (albeit a different character shows in each). * If the spacebar is pressed rapidly while standing upon a transportalizer (specifically performed after John has joined the party, the transportalizer which was previously beneath the golden frog statue), the game essentially breaks. Rose ends up in either an inescapable version of the room John was met in, where the transportalizer is not functional, the door does not work, and the curtains are inexplicably gone, or a version of the other transportalizer room where everything has been reduced to collision masks. The help text and "restart" triangle are still functional, and seem to be the only means of escape. * If you right click and select "Play," the music begins to loop over itself and the floor and wall elements all blank out. Also, Rose can slide across the floor, and John still follows behind her. The camera no longer follows them. Pressing the help button in this state renders your game unable to be controlled. these effects are highly unpredictable. Sprites JohnGodSprite.gif|John's Profile GrimdarkRose.gif|Rose's Profile Dersite.gif|Dersite Soldier Profile Prospitian.gif|Prospitian Soldier Profile RoseSprite.gif|Rose Sprite JohnSprite.gif|John Sprite DersiteSprite.gif|Dersite Sprite ProspitianSprite.gif|Prospitian Sprite BecNoirSprite.gif|Bec Noir Sprite BecNoirSprite2.gif|Bec Noir Teleport Category:Detailed Flash Pages